Broken In
by Aryante
Summary: When Inuyasha sets foot in Georgia’s Coffee Shop, he was only looking for a latte and something to eat. What he got was her...a nameless beauty that captures his mind. Will he ever learn her name, or will she be “Georgia” to him forever? AU; InuKag


Disclaimer: Ah…crap. No witty disclaimer today, folks, so I'll just give it to ya straight: I dun own any of them. Aside from this Matsuda-san, who happens to be both genderless and first name-less. O.o You can have him/her. I don't care.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Higurashi! You're late!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Bite me, Matsuda," she grumbled, glaring at her boss, walking into the kitchen. Her friend Sango winked at her. Kagome returned the gesture.  
  
"Table thirteen needs their order taken! Higurashi, it's yours!" Matsuda barked from behind them.  
  
Kagome shrugged and tied her apron around her waist. "See you, Sango," she sighed, pulling out her order pad as she stalked over to the corner booth. "What'll it be, boys?" she asked, looking up for only long enough to determine the gender of the two customers.  
  
"I'll have a croissant and a medium soy latte," one of them replied, and Kagome wrote it down.  
  
"And I, beautiful lady, would have you bear my child," the other said calmly, taking her hands in his own. Kagome's head flew up. She looked at the handsome man, shocked at his presumptuousness. There was a loud slap as her hand connected with his cheek. His companion laughed, drawing her attention away from the black-haired man with the red handprint on his face.  
  
And how he held her gaze! His eyes were a striking amber, hidden behind stylish, rectangle-framed glasses, and his hair was a light-reflective silver, casting an ethereal halo around his head. Two triangular ears were perched firmly in the midst of his tresses. Kagome had to squeeze her hands into fists to keep from reaching out to touch them. He looked to be about 21, give or take a year, and his body was fit.  
  
"What are you looking at, wench?" he asked sourly, a deep scowl etched in his features. Kagome flushed crimson, though she glared at the young man.  
  
"Well, excuse me for breathing!" she exclaimed indignantly. "I was just curious!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Curious about what?" he challenged.  
  
"What you are! Can you blame me?" she shot back.  
  
The man's ears flattened and he glared at her. A lesser person would have cringed, but Kagome just returned it, her jaw set.  
  
"I'm a hanyou," he muttered finally, looking away.  
  
"Ha! I win!" Kagome cried triumphantly, proud that she had won the staring contest. The patron stared at her, open-mouthed. She had gone from competitively angry to joyous in less than a second! "I'll go get your order now," she said cheerfully, already on her way to get the food and drink.  
  
"And that, Inuyasha, would be one hell of a challenge," the pony-tailed man stated with finality, staring at the waitress' well formed behind. "For either of us."  
  
The hanyou named Inuyasha whistled his agreement, stretching. "She got you good, didn't she, Miroku?" he chuckled, looking at the angry mark on his friend's cheek.  
  
"That she did. She's strong, I'll give you that." Miroku shook his head, smiling slightly. "Bet you anything she'd be a tiger in bed."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, tapping his lip thoughtfully. "Wonder if she recognized me," he mused aloud.  
  
"Nah. I don't think so. She was looking at you funny, but not because of that." The hanyou scowled and the man across the table from him grinned. "Is your pride wounded?" he mocked.  
  
"Keh! As if!"  
  
"As if what?" the good-natured waitress inquired as she chose that moment to appear with Inuyasha's order.  
  
"As if you had a friend as gorgeous as you," Miroku lied, straight-faced.  
  
Kagome flushed as she put the cup and plate before the silver-haired man. "I do, actually," she mumbled. "She's a lot prettier than I am."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing, deciding to take a sip of his latte instead. He watched at the woman through his fringe, smiling secretively.  
  
"Well, seeing as how my friend here is quite intent on having you for himself, I would love to meet this friend of yours," Miroku said, throwing tact to the wind as usual.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Go hang out at the coffee bar. She's working at the register today. I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you."  
  
He looked to the front of the shop where Sango was working and his eyes lit up. "Perfect. If you two would excuse me…? I have a question to ask this fine lady." He slid away from the table and shambled over to where Sango was currently brewing a cup of coffee for another customer, blissfully unaware…for the moment.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were silent for a moment, watching the man approach Sango.  
  
"Bet you five bucks she knocks him out," Kagome said, voice subdued, as Miroku began mimicking his earlier actions with her.  
  
"No bet," Inuyasha replied, taking another drink as a scream of "HENTAI!!" and a deafening crash sounded through the small restaurant.  
  
Kagome shrugged and slid into the seat the pervert had been occupying earlier. She traced one of the stains on the old table absently, one cheek resting on her hand.  
  
"So do you have a name, or what?"  
  
She looked up at the voice, a little startled. A grin formed on her lips. "I have one," she replied coyly.  
  
"And…?" he pressed.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And what is it?" He was growing impatient, and it showed in his voice.  
  
"My, my, aren't we in a hurry?" she laughed. "I shan't tell you if you can't be nice," she teased.  
  
"Keh. See if I care."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Inuyasha," he answered shortly. "And I need to get going." He looked out the window nervously. There they were, the girls. They were coming down the street, having heard rumours of the famous Inuyasha Kamisaka being on the prowl. This is ridiculous! he thought, groaning inwardly. He handed the waitress a 5,000 yen note and rushed to the counter to grab Miroku.  
  
"We need to leave…now," he hissed, dragging his bruised friend out the door and around the back to where they had parked.  
  
"Aww, is poor Yasha being followed?" Miroku chuckled as he started the car.  
  
"Just drive, dammit!" he snapped.  
  
"Yessir!" he replied with a comical salute. Inuyasha just grumbled as they shot out of the parking lot, a group of shrieking fangirls sprinting after them.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome stared at the paper in her hands, mouth wide open. She glanced out the windows, trying to find some hint of this Inuyasha, but he was long gone. She sighed, catching Sango's attention.  
  
"What's up, Kag-chan?" she asked, vaulting over the counter easily to join her friend.  
  
"That guy," she murmured slowly, "gave me five thousand yen…for a latte and a croissant."  
  
Sango's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Shit, girl! What did you do for him?"  
  
Kagome just shook her head slowly, lips pursed. Damned if she knew.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Inuyasha tugged at the collar of his polo shirt until it lie flat. He pulled his long, silvery hair back into a low ponytail with a sigh. Sometimes he hated being famous, and just then was definitely one of those times.  
  
He shrugged into a green and white track jacket and slung an acoustic guitar over his shoulder. He had an interview followed by a live performance at a local radio station to promote his new album, Lucky Seven, and he wasn't really looking forward to it. The whole CD was rather personal, and even though the lyrics were obscure enough that no one would figure it out, there were sure to be uncomfortable questions asked.  
  
With a final snort at his own stupidity, Inuyasha slipped into a pair of sneakers and grabbed his sunglasses from the counter as he entered the hallway outside his upscale apartment. He locked the door behind him, just in case some fans decided they'd love to get their hands on a pair of his boxers, or even lie down in his bed and leave their stench all over it. That was the worst.  
  
The hanyou pressed the down button beside a pair of sleek black elevator doors and waited, watching the numbers on the wall light up dully. He shifted his weight as his sensitive ears caught the faint "ding!" from behind the wall and began to walk forward. However, when the doors opened, there stood at least seven girls, maybe nineteen or twenty years old, who definitely knew who he was. Inuyasha gulped audibly. Their eyes, wide with shock, followed his Adam's apple as it bobbed.  
  
The silence stretched for what seemed like forever. Then, a door slammed somewhere down the hall and the spell was broken. The girls shrieked as one scrambled to get out of the elevator. Their quarry, being free from any inhibitions, turned tail and sprinted for all he was worth for the emergency stairs. He shut the door behind him and leapt from landing to landing desperately. The screams of his predators rang in his ears as he ran into the parking lot. He didn't stop for a breather until he reached the radio station's lobby nearly a mile away.  
  
"Good God…" he muttered as he looked up at the receptionist, a woman who looked at him oddly. Not like the girls from his apartment building, but it was obvious she knew who he was.  
  
"Inuyasha Kamisaka, I presume?" she asked politely. "They're ready for you in the airing room, if you'd like to go in. They're on a commercial break."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and opened the door under the unlit "ON AIR" sign. Immediately, he was sat down in a chair away from the show host to wait.  
  
"Aaaand we're back! The time is 5:15 pm on the dot, and our special guest has arrived! However, before we talk to him, we're gonna play one of his older songs for you!"  
  
The DJ's microphone turned off and he turned to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, yeah? Great to see you. I'm Haru. So basically, we're gonna start off with a quick interview about your life, you saw the questions in the e-mail I shot your publicist, yeah? Great. Anyway, then we'll have you play a couple songs from your new album and accept some calls. Sound good?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Yeah, yeah, fine," he replied, clearly still sorting through the large amount of information given in so short a time span.  
  
"Excellent." Haru motioned for him to switch seats and sit by a mic as opposed to in the corner, then looked at the glass window, where two men and a woman were manipulating some complicated-looking electronics. The girl held up five fingers, then four, three, two, one…  
  
"So, the man you've all been waiting for: Inuyasha Kamisaka! Inuyasha, thanks so much for coming by."  
  
"Hey, no problem, Haru," the silver-haired singer said into the odd microphone. "The pleasure's all mine."  
  
The energetic man nodded enthusiastically, giving him the thumbs up. "All right, let's get down to business. Our listeners e-mailed us with questions they want answers to. You up for it?"  
  
"Sure. Shoot." Inuyasha scratched the wooden armrests of his chair absently as he answered, already bored out of his skull.  
  
"So first off: what do you acclaim your rise to fame to?"  
  
Yes, it was going to be a long day indeed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome wiped the counter absently, a dull look in her eyes. She was so bored. She glanced at the clock. Three more minutes before her shift ended…  
  
The bell attached to the door rang merrily, announcing a new customer. Kagome continued cleaning a particularly stubborn coffee stain.  
  
"You know, it's really, really hard to find someone who won't give you their name," the newcomer commented offhandedly.  
  
Kagome's head flew up, a brilliant smile on her face. "Inuyasha! Back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Work was particularly stressful today, so I figure what better than coffee and a beautiful girl to ease my troubled mind?"  
  
Kagome laughed, blushing prettily. "What do you do, to make you so desperately in need of company?" she asked, leaning up against the counter.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated. He had been wondering when this question would come up, and now he cursed himself for not planning ahead. "I'm…well, you see, I um…work at a hospital."  
  
"Oh, so you're a doctor?"  
  
"No, not exactly. More of a therapist," he said, settling into the lie. "I teach music to sick kids and sometimes just play for them."  
  
"And you get paid for this?" The waitress looked skeptical.  
  
"Yeah, but not much. I also am head chef at this little French restaurant downtown, Coeur Bleu." This part wasn't so far off. He was a pretty good cook, and his favorite eateries had him in their kitchens now and then.  
  
"Coeur Bleu, hmm? Never been. I hear it's good, though." She paused, cocking her head to one side. "So you're a therapist-slash-gourmet chef. How…versatile." She smiled wryly.  
  
"I try," Inuyasha answered with a cocky smirk. "So when do you get off work?"  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. "One minute ago, actually."  
  
His grin widened. "Care to come with me to dinner? My treat, of course."  
  
Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know. I just met you. You could be a rapist for all I know."  
  
"It's only rape if it's nonconsensual, darling," Inuyasha drawled, grinning. "I could seduce you so fast you wouldn't have time to say anything but 'yes.'"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I like you," she admitted.  
  
"Then go with me," Inuyasha said, pointed fangs flashing. "It'll be fun."  
  
Kagome pretended to think it over. "Mmmm…nah," she replied finally. "I'd much rather just go home, put my feet up, and eat something on my own. Thanks for the offer!"  
  
With that, she steered him out of the shop. She turned and began to lock up for the night. As she pulled the iron gate shut over the green door and large windows, she became aware of the fact that Inuyasha hadn't left yet. She whirled around, scowling.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
Inuyasha put his hands up defensively. "I'm just making sure nobody decides to kidnap a pretty girl like you," he answered to placate her. "It's not safe for you to be out alone this late."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, but said nothing more. She turned the key in the lock and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha called after her. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"  
  
"No," Kagome replied, smiling devilishly.  
  
"Well, then what am I supposed to call you?"  
  
She sighed heavily and began walking again, choosing to ignore him.  
  
"Georgia it is, then!" he called after her, and made his way to his apartment, whistling all the way. Life was good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review? Please? It gets better, I swear! I HAVE A PLOT!!!


End file.
